Galaxy Pretty Cure vs. Butterfly Pretty Cure!: Dancing in the Streets
Galaxy Pretty Cure vs. Butterfly Pretty Cure!: Dancing in the Streets is a rhythm game based on Galaxy Pretty Cure and Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Characters * Enid Orion * Dylan James * Daisy Thompson * Luna Madison * Ayaka Hayashi * Hanako Yoshida * Keiko Suzuki * Ryotaro Tsurugi * Yoko Kamisaka * Ayane Hayashi Tracklist Solos Enid Orion * "Danzen! Futari wa Pretty Cure" (Standard tuning, key of C) * "Waltzing Matilda" as covered by Burl Ives (Standard tuning, key of F) * "Future Fun Land" by David Wise (Standard tuning, key of C) * "Get Along" by Megumi Hayashibara (E-flat tuning, key of D-flat) * "Down Under" by Men at Work (pitched down one step and a half, tuning listed as E-flat, key of B) Dylan James * "I'm a Believer" as covered by The Monkees (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of G-flat) * "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of G-flat) * "T.T. Challenge" by David Wise (Standard tuning, key of E) * "Plenty of Grit" by Megumi Hayashibara (E-flat tuning, key of G and B-flat) * "Hop, Mario!" by Koji Kondo (Standard tuning, key of G) Daisy Thompson * "Buttons and Bows" as covered by John Inman (Standard tuning, key of E-flat) * "Working Class Hero (radio edit)" as covered by Green Day (Standard tuning, key of B) * "Thriller" by Michael Jackson (Standard tuning, key of D-flat) * "Happy Material" by the cast of Negima! (E-flat tuning, key of E-flat and G-flat) * "La Bamba" as covered by Los Lobos (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of B) Luna Madison * "Are You Being Served, Sir?" by John Inman (Standard tuning, key of D-flat, D, and E-flat) * "When I'm 64" by The Beatles (Standard tuning, key of D-flat) * "Eleanor Rigby" by The Beatles (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of E-flat) * "Word Crimes" by "Weird Al" Yankovic (Standard tuning, key of G) * "Blooper Bop" by Koji Kondo (Standard tuning, key of C) Ayaka Hayashi * "Theme from Super Mario Bros." by Koji Kondo (Standard tuning, key of C) * "Beat It" by Michael Jackson (E-flat tuning, key of E-flat) * "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of A-flat) * "Darkmoon Caverns" by David Wise (Standard tuning, key of C) * "Moon Revenge" by Peach Hips (pitched up half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of E-flat) * "Rollercoasting" by Shinobu Tanaka (Standard tuning, key of C) * "Just Good Friends" by Rick Astley (Standard tuning, key of C) * "The Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats (Standard tuning, key of C) * "She Blinded Me with Science" by Thomas Dolby (pitched down one full step, tuning listed as D Standard, key of D) Hanako Yoshida * "Motorbreath" by Metallica (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of B-flat) * "(Anesthesia) Pulling Teeth" by Metallica (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of D-flat and E-flat) * "Life on Mars?" by David Bowie (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of E, G, and A) * "Butterfly (Upswing Mix)" by SMiLE.dk (Standard tuning, key of D-flat) * "Can't Stop the Music" by the Village People (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of B) * "Koi Kana" by Koharu Kusumi (Standard tuning, key of B-flat) * "HONEY♂PUNCH" by Riyu Kosaka (E-flat tuning, key of E-flat) * "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield (Standard tuning, key of A) Keiko Suzuki * "If the World" by Guns N Roses (E-flat tuning, key of D) * "Byte by Byte" by Network Music Ensemble (Standard tuning, key of F) * "Axel F" by Harold Faltermeyer (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of E) * "Crescent Island" by David Wise (Standard tuning, key of C and F) * "Balalaika" by Koharu Kusumi (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of E) Ryotaro Tsurugi * "Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry (D Standard tuning, key of B-flat) * "Nobody's Real" by Powerman 5000 (E-flat tuning, key of E-flat) * "Octopus's Garden" by The Beatles (pitched down one full step, tuning listed as D Standard, key of D) * "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen (pitch-corrected, tuning listed as Standard, key of E) * "Theme from Zombi 3" by Stefano Mainetti (Standard tuning, key of A) * "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of F) * "Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles (Standard tuning, key of D-flat) * "YMCA" by The Village People (Standard tuning, key of G-flat) Yoko Kamisaka * "Music Box Dancer" by Frank Mills (Standard tuning, key of D-flat) * "Teddy Bear's Picnic" as covered by John Inman (pitched down one full step, tuning listed as D Standard, key of D) * "Penny Lane" by The Beatles (Standard tuning, key of B) * "Take On Me" by A-ha (Standard tuning, key of A) * "Center Field" by John Fogerty (D Standard tuning, key of G) * "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" by The Beatles (Standard tuning, key of A, B-flat, and G) * "Layla" by Eric Clapton (pitch-corrected, tuning listed as Standard, key of D and C) Ayane Hayashi * "Strawberry Fields Forever" by The Beatles (D Standard tuning, key of B-flat) * "Moonlight Legend" by DALI (Standard tuning, key of C) * "Midnight Drive" by Kenta Nagata (Standard tuning, key of C) * "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga (Standard tuning, key of E) * "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley (Standard tuning, key of B-flat) * "Whenever You Need Somebody" by Rick Astley (Standard tuning, key of B and E-flat) Ensemble pieces * "You Make Me Happy" (E-flat tuning, key of E-flat and F) * "Moscow" as performed in English by Dschinghis Khan (pitched down half a step, tuning listed as E-flat, key of E and F) * "Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure" (E-flat tuning, key of E-flat and F) * "Pretty Cure・Memory" (Standard tuning, key of G) * "Anataboshi" by Milky Way (E-flat tuning, key of B-flat) * "DK Rap" by Grant Kirkhope (Standard tuning, key of E) Trivia * The "Toei Animation Cosplay" option for each character has each outfit come from a different Toei Animation production, including Sailor Moon, Digimon Adventure, Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball Z, Saint Seiya, Cyborg 009, One Piece, Captain Harlock, Queen Millennia, and Goldfish Warning, with Enid cosplaying as Yayoi Yukino, Dylan cosplaying as Captain Harlock, Daisy cosplaying as Françoise Arnoul/003, Luna cosplaying as Chitose Fujinomiya, Ayaka cosplaying as Monkey D. Luffy, Hanako cosplaying as Saori Kido, Keiko cosplaying as Arale Norimaki, Ryotaro cosplaying as Android 18, Yoko cosplaying as Sora Takenouchi, and Ayane cosplaying as Tuxedo Mask. Category:Games